lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikad's New Journey
Chapter 1: Nikad's Adventure Begins Somewhere distant in the Universe...there lies a bright shine, brighter than any substance in the universe...it's a newly discovered metal, stronger than the others...it's name..was Ahmon... Nikad was found in a field, looking into the sun, sighing and thinking about his past, and what the future holds for him. "Ahh." Nikad looked at the grass. The grass was slowly waving back and forth at him, with water dripping down its sides. Nikad got up, and closed his eyes. He was thinking about how the Z-Fighters died, protecting him. He clenched his fists, even though he was much stronger now, he needed to get even more stronger. However, training wouldn't do the trick anymore. He tried training and training, but he never got stronger, as a normal Saiyan would. There needed to be another way.. Supreme Kai's World Kibito Kai gasped loudly. Old Kai glanced around and looked at Kibito Kai, "What are you yelling about?!" He said in a grumpy voice. Kibito Kai looked at Old Kai, and said "A new type of Metal has been discovered in the universe. It's even stronger and denser than Katchin!" Old Kai laughed and laughed, then stopped and looked at Kibito Kai. "Impossible. Do you know how strong and dense Katchin is? Also how have you figured out this information?" "King Yemma has just informed me of this, so I tried to scan the universe for it, and I saw it myself." Old Kai looked at Kibito Kai skeptically. "And how does King Yemma know this?" "I didn't ask." "Bingo." Back to Nikad Nikad was walking in a library, and saw an interesting book. It contained all the information about the dragon balls. Nikad was flipping through pages, to see anything you could do with them that he didn't already know. Then Nikad stopped at a page. The Page contained a lot of information. The Page showed a picture of a Dragon Ball being surrounded by a powerful metal, and not just any metal, a metal that was super strong, like almost Katchin or more. This necklace was able to enhance a person's abilities immensely. However the materials for this were hard. Not only was the 4 star dragon ball no where to be found, the metal for is is almost impossible to find, because you'd have to scatter the universe, but Nikad would do almost anything to get stronger, to protect his friends and family. Nikad closed the book, and walked out of the library, with some paper, on that paper Nikad wrote: Super Strong Metal Four Star Dragon Ball Chains Nikad folded the paper and put it in the pocket of his gi, next to his Senzu Beans and flew off. He kept looking for the fourth star dragon ball, as besides the chains, it was the easiest material to find. Shortly after, he found the 4 star dragon ball, because Lumakai was hoarding it the whole time. He said goodbye to his family, and flew off into the universe, looking to find this certain material. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II